The present invention relates generally to a recording apparatus, and more particularly to an arrangement for the setting and discharging of a cassette in and from a cassette receiving compartment of a recording apparatus.
Generally, a cassette type recording apparatus requires setting a cassette therein and discharging the cassette therefrom. An important aspect of portable type recording apparatus such as electronic still camera is compact structure; and therefore, improvement for the portable type recording apparatus is being recently made for size-reduction and simple construction. One possible solution is to simplify the arrangement for the setting and discharging of the cassette in and from a cassette receiving section. However, these requirements are difficult to meet because the setting of the cassette is performed independently of the discharging thereof. Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide an association between the setting and discharging of the cassette with a view to achieving compact and simple construction.